


Supernatural tweeters

by ForTheLoveOfChuck, little_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dragon/pseuds/little_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys twitter pages</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> this will be weird... sorry

Dean Winchester (@impala67): Great, Dad's missing... again. Maybe this time I'll go get Sammy.

                                     Reply to @impala67- Sam Winchester (@notahunter): You had better think that over again. I refuse to hunt again.

                                     Reply to @notahunter- Jessica (@nursinggiveslife): Sam, what do you mean-again?

 

Dean Winchester (@impala67): Ohh, Sammy has a fancy apartment near his college campus. Let's crash it.

                                     Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: I swear to God Dean. If you crash my apartment I will hunt again just to kill you.

                                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: You know you love it bitch.

                                     Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Shut up and stop being such a Jerk.

                                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Over my Dead body.

                                     Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: That can be arranged.

                                     Reply to @impala67 & @notahunter- @nursinggiveslife: Boys..........

 

Sam Winchester (@notahunter): Who the hell decided it was a good idea to break into my apartment at 3am?

                                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Surprise? I basically told you I was going to show up. Not any smarter than before.

                                     Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Get out of my house.

                                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: No. Your girlfriend is hot by the way.

                                     Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Get. Out. Of. My. House.

                                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Not until you agree to come with me.

                                     Reply to @notahunter & @impala67- @nursinggiveslife: Sam, just go. I want to sleep. Stop acting like children.

                                     Reply to @nursingsaveslives- @notahunter: Great, now you've pissed my girlfriend off. #greatjobjerk

                                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: whatever #youloveitbitch

 

Jessica (@nursingsaveslives): I think there's someone in my house but Sam isn't going to be back until tonight. #worried #samsaveme

                                     Reply to @nursingsaveslives- @notahunter: It'll be okay I'm headed home now. I'll see you tonight.

                                     Reply to @notahunter- @nursingsaveslives: Okay, see you soon. I made cookies.

                                     Reply by @impala67: Sam, why haven't you married her yet? She seems perfect. #cookies #pietoo?

 

Sam Winchester (@notahunter): Lovely, another bump in the road. A lady in white decided to hitch a ride. #iamnotahunteranymore #Jesus

                                    Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Don't let her scratch Baby, and don't be unfaithful. I don't really care if you are or not but that's what this thing feeds on. #ifyoudiewhatamisupposedtodo

                                    Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: She won't hurt "Baby", and stop being so inappropriate. #getoffmytail

                                    Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Just hurry up so I can drop you off back to your precious girlfriend.

                                    Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: I'm not that annoying. And I have to go back, I have a law school interview #learning #itsagoodthing

                                  

Sam Winchester (@notahunter): She attacked me, she doesn't think she can go home. #ihaveanidea #dontkillmedean #please

                                    Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: What the hell man?!? You don't just drive my car into a house! What the hell is wrong with you? #youscratchityoubuyit

                                    Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: It worked, didn't it? She couldn't go home. #itookherhome 

                                    Reply to @notahunter- @notahunter: #thatsoundedalotbetterinmyhead

                                    Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: You got lucky this time. Hey, your girlfriend unfollowed me! #whatthehell

                                    Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Ha, she must of gotten annoyed with your annoyingness.

                                    Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Dude, what the hell she just unfollowed me too. #ithinkweupsetherbyfighting #whatever #werestilldatingright?

 

Sam Winchester (@notahunter): Finally! Home again. 

                                    Reply to @notahunter- @notahunter: Oh, no.

                        

Dean Winchester (@impala67): Holy shit, Sam! #imcomingbro

                                    Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Its Jessica, She is dying just like mom. #iunderstandnow #imsorrydean

                                    Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: No, you slightly understand. Now come on. You still focused on the interview or are you coming with me?

                                    Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Let's just go Dean. I'm not getting anyone else killed. #guessimahunteragain #imonlystayingtofinddadandmomskiller 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Season 1: Episode 2-- Windigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this.... yay? I hope you all like it... sorry it took so long... life has been getting int he way of doing anything that takes prep.

@notahunter: @impala67 What are we doing? I thought we were going to my dorm so I could pick up my stuff. 

                      Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Yes, Sammy, we are. Stop whining.

                      Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Then why, Dean are you still fixating on those coordinates? I'm not going.

                      Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Because I'll go there myself after I drop your sorry ass back at your dorm.

 

@notahunter: Ahh, finally back. I can't wait to see Jess again. Oh, she left cookies. #Ilovethiswoman

 

@notahunter: Dean! Dean! Help! She's dying just like mom! Help me!

                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: I'm coming Sammy. Try to stay calm.

 

@Impala67: @notahunter, there isn't anything here. Let's just leave. Let's find dad.

                     Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Dean, I want to, but I think we could find more evidence here. 

                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Sam, We have a better chance of finding Dad and getting his help if we follow those coordinates he left.

                     Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Fine, as long as we find Dad. I will find Jess' killer.

 

@notahunter: @impala67, why are we going to the middle of the woods. Dad has never been there...

                     Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Sam. He left the coordinates for a reason. Stop whining every five minutes. We will figure it out.

 

@notahunter: Once again, nothing but a goosechase. can't he at least give us something interesting?

                    Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: It isn't a goosechase if there are people needing our help. ya know... #savingpeople #huntingthings #thefamilybusiness

 

@notahunter: @impala67- What did she mean you didn't pack provisions? You showed her our bags, right?

                    Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: of course I did. I showed her my m&m stash too.

                    Reply to @impala67- @notahunter- That's why she didn't believe you. Got it. #M&Ms

 

@impala67: Sammy, we've lost enough people. Make sure nobody else runs off while i'm gone. #ifyoudofollowatleastbringmorefirewithyou

 

@impala67: Another successful hunt brought to you by Dean Winchester.

                   Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Ahem... I believe you mean the Winchester brothers.

                   Reply to @notahunter- @impala67: Whatever bitch.

                   Reply to @impala67- @notahunter: Asshole... I mean "jerk"

 

@impala67: Come on @notahunter. I don't have all day. we need to get going on this lead. #burnindaylight

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts below! :) and sorry it took so long and that it wasn't very long... I couldn't remember every detail...


End file.
